Sadist
by CherubKatan
Summary: I'm going to take a shot into the dark and say that the title is kind explainatory... though I don't know who the characters are about some one please tell me! OneShot, Complete


Whoever said that I owned Weiss Kreuz … they were liars I tell you liars! -Runs away screaming-

Schu: If someone could just shoot her already I would finally have some piece and quiet in her mind….

Author's notes: See bottom for note….

* * *

Sadist

It had been ten years ago that day since the last time I saw him. Ten whole fucking years and he chose thatday to come back. Not one word of apology spoken to me. Hell, I barely even got a hello. Who the hell did he think he is? Someone who could just waltz back into my life like nothing happened?

It's a damn good thing he didn't try to crawl back into my bed when he got here. Then again, if he had tried to lay one greasy paw on me I wouldn't have had any compunction to break his jaw. Aren't I just the loving ex?

Bastard, don't you know just how much I despised you then even as I do now? I saw you looking at the others with that innocent expression on your face. I also know that it's a lie. I know the real you.The one that lingers just below the surface. You hide it well from them but I can still see it after all this time.

I almost felt like being cruel to you. No wait, I was being cruel to you. I didn't care either. Awww was the widdle baby hurt by me being an asshole? Did I see a flicker of pain in your eyes? Please spare me. It's what you deserve; besides, it wasn't even half of the pain that I felt when you deserted me. No, my dear ex, I haven't caused you quite enough pain yet.

Why did you have to walk towards me, then? I guess my scathing comment was enough to draw your attention to me. It was what I had always wanted! Not.

You couldn't take a hint then that I didn't want to see you. I didn't want to be near you. I didn't even want you to touch me, yet there you stood. You were so close that I felt your hot breath passing softly over my skin as you breathed.

It drove me crazy and I don't mean the good crazy that I used to feel. I mean the crazy where I just want to lash out at anyone and everyone with my fists. They were beginning to clench of their own free will then.

I damn near hit you. My clenched hands began to raise the moment your mouth started to open to speak to me.

Sadly enough, before I could cold-cock you into the fifth dimension we were interrupted by the sound of the ever annoying dinner bell.

Did it disappoint you that we didn't get a chance to talk?Personally, I wasglad but I hoped you didn't get it in your head that I actually wanted to. I was very tempted to tell you to close your mouth and shoo. "Run along now. Don't keep your dinner waiting."

You left before I could though.

A content sigh escaped from my lips and I smiled. Was there something wrong with not wanting to speak to a person you hate? It musthave beenbecause when I looked around me to make sure you were really gone, I saw that our friend was staring at me.

It was obvious by the way his lips were compressed into a small frown that he was disappointed. So what did I do? I just shrugged, unclenched my hands, and gave him a cheerful smile before walking off to my room.

I wasn't about to give him a chance to say anything to me about the way I ran my life. I didn't even want to hear him berate me for skipping out on dinner. It's not like I could tell him that the thought of breaking bread with you made me nauseous. Besides, it wasn't like I was going to starve by skipping out on one meal. I've done it before.

I grew acustomed to being left alone. It felt so wonderful that I began to bask in it and usurp it selfishly. It was like that for such a long time that the others began to accept my wishes of solitude and left me to my own peace.

So, whenI heard that first timid knock on my door a couple of hours later, I wanted tohitmy pillow in frustration.

There went my peaceful evening to myself.

Yes, just if you're wondering, I did do everything I possibly could to ignore you. It's too bad that you were unfortunately gifted with the tendency towards stupidity.

You know, I almost came close to hitting you as soon as I opened the door and saw you there.

I think what got me though was that inhuman look of determination on your face as youfirmly told me that we were going to talk. Maybe it was something else, but I actually let you in. It was at least pretty obvious that I wasn't really thinking.

It didn't take too long for the two of us to start yelling at each other now did it? Then again, your little sympathy act combined combined with the fact that our roomates had told you how I had been acting these last ten years infuriated me. They were concerned for me. So what? It's not like I had been so upset that I tried to kill myself. I'm sorry but I'm not some weak pansy that crumbles at the lightest touch.

I don't get depressed. I get even.

I would have thought you of all people would know that, but I guess that the past ten years of being free from me caused you to forget that one seemingly minor detail. That or you were too self-absorbed during our few years together to even realize anything about how I was.

I hate to say … no I don't hate. I relish the moment in which I took that swing and marred your would be perfect face. The dam had finally broken and all that pent-up frustration and anger came gushing out. It felt wonderful. It felt as if the gates of heaven had opened up to me and I could just walk into the summer lands with a peaceful mind and soul.

How did it feel to you?

I know you were shocked by the suddenness of it and hopefully you were in some pain. However, what else was it that I saw lurking beneath those irises?

I hate you and I curse myself for being so weak against people's pain and torment. It has always been my downfall and that time was no exception.

What? Did you honestly believe that I had one ounce of empathy in me for slugging you as I did? Hell fucking no. Like I stated before I enjoyed that. I just curse my humanity and I curse it in triple for scrambling into action like it did then.

I mean really, one minute I'm enjoying a knock-down, drag-out fight with myself steadily becoming the victor. The next I'm moving, without any thought, to remove clothes from the both of us.

I feel sick even now just thinking about it.

I wouldn't say that it was just like old times either. It was more frenzied. I didn't just bend over the bed and let you just push right in. Oh hell no. It was more of a struggle for power, a fight for dominance. Who would be the victor? Who would be the poundor instead of the poundee?

I think you were disappointed, to say the least, when you found me leaning over you, my breath coming out in short pants. I could care less with how upset you were by losing. I know I enjoyed it. In fact, I think the entire household knew.

You were being rather loud.

That's enough of that however. I don't want to remember it any more than I have to.

No, wait, I feel like gloating one more time. I made you**my** bitch that night. Ahem, now I'll stop before I get the urge to stick my tongue out at you and be absolutely childish.

We wouldn't want me to act like that now would we?

I think that what gets me right now is ever since that night, I've been trapped in this never ending struggle. I hate you. I grow angry with you for all that you've done to me. We argue, the blows reign, I hurt you, and then my filthy human nature comes out. Stupid me. After a second, it's ourstruggle for dominance. Stupid endless cycle. I hope one day soon, you'll realize that I don't love you. I despise you and the only reason that I let you into my room now is… I like being on top.

* * *

Le Note of le Author: See Spot… see Spot run… run into the open road… bad Spot… see Spot… see Spot dead in the road… a bright red puddle is now Spot… poor Spot…

Schu: That's sick… twisted and I love you for it.

Love me my ass…

Schu: -smirks- I love your twisted perversion

Whatever, enjoy this don't enjoy this. It matters not to me… just leave feed back if you can.


End file.
